The Land Down Under
by dragonluvr85
Summary: Some students are selected to go to Australia. What will happen, will it be catastrophic or heroic, DG and RHr. Please Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me during a study and so I followed through with it. I have replaced my old chapter with this one.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associate characters. **

_Buzz buzz!_

Ginny's alarm clock went off. She reached over and hit the snooze button before went back to sleep.

"Ginny! Don't you dare push that snooze button," Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"How is her hearing so good?" Ginny grunted and rolled onto her side.

"Ginny! Ron! Wake up. Your letters from Hogwarts have arrived and we have to go to Diagon Alley," Mrs Weasley's voice floated up the stairs.

Ginny pulled off the covers and yawned. Suddenly she was excited at the thought of a new school year.

"Come on Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said peering in through the door as she came up the stairs. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Alright mum, I'm up," Ginny grumbled crawling out of bed. She sighed and got dressed into her jeans and hooded jacket.

Ginny heard the gentle squeak that the top stairs made and then Mrs Weasley was knocking on Ron's door.

Ginny slowly made her way downstairs still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat down in her seat at the table and helped herself to some whole meal toast and scrambled eggs. Next to her on the table were two Hogwarts letters. Excitedly she took hers and opened it. Inside was the regular booklist and letter explaining about the new school year. As she unfolded the booklist a smaller piece of parchment fell out narrowly missing her plate.

Mrs Weasley returned to the kitchen and began to butter herself a piece of toast.

"What is this?" Ginny asked holding up the parchment.

"I don't know," Mrs Weasley said. "Open it and find out."

Ginny carefully broke the seal and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Miss Weasley_

_You have been selected among a few other students to represent our school in Australia. The school will pay for the flight over there and you will be staying at Rextrotter School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will leave on the second day at Hogwarts and return one day before school breaks up for the Christmas holidays; you will not come home anytime between. The other students chosen were: Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott and Padma Patil. There will be a brief meeting after the Great Feast. Please send back the attachment with your parental permission to participate in this special privilege._

_Regards, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

Ginny's eyes opened as wide as they could go and her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Before Ginny could reply Ron suddenly burst into the room his face red with excitement. "Bloody hell, I am going to Australia!"

(O)(N) (T)(H)(E) (T)(R)(A)(I)(N)

A few days later Ginny leapt excitedly out of bed. Finally it was the day she was to return to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley had signed Ginny and Ron's permission slips two days ago and had sent the notes using Errol. Ron was ecstatic about going to Australia and had been sending letters to Hermione and Harry non-stop since he had received his letter. Sadly the two of them weren't able to visit the Burrow this summer and Ginny was incredibly excited to see them again.

"Morning Ginny," Mrs Weasley said brightly as Ginny entered the kitchen and plonked herself down next to Ron.

"Good morning Mummy," Ginny said happily delving into a stack of bacon.

"Are you both all packed?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes Mum," Ginny and Ron said in unison before helping themselves to another piece of bacon.

Finally they were ready to go. Ginny and Ron rushed to get the front seat of their new car. They had got the car to replace the old car that now lived in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny got to the car first so she sat in the front while Ron was squashed in the back amongst their trunks. Mrs Weasley got into the drivers seat and they were off. Ginny looked back at the Burrow and thought about how long it would be before she saw it again.

Once at the train station Ron went off to find them trolleys as Ginny and Mrs Weasley began unpacking the trunks from the car.

The train station was busy but they found no trouble slipping through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ unnoticed. Ginny was the last one through and as she emerged she couldn't help but stop and grin at the sight of the gleaming scarlet steam engine. The platform was swarming with students saying their goodbyes and she turned and enveloped her mum in a hug.

"Have fun," Mrs Weasley said tearfully before turning to Ron. Ginny stood and watched wishing that her father could've been there too. Unfortunately he had been stuck at the Ministry all summer and she had hardly seen him.

When the goodbyes were over Ron and Ginny boarded the train and began to look for Harry and Hermione.

Ginny kept walking past all the compartments looking at who was in them until she finally found Hermione and Harry sitting in the very end compartment. She walked in the room and sat on one of the vacant seats.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said lifting her head from one of her new textbooks to give her a smile.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled back. "Hey Harry. How was your summer?"

Harry smiled up at her from his position at the window. "Same as usual."

Ron entered the compartment and chose to sit next to Harry and opposite Ginny rather then the vacant seat next to Hermione.

"Hello mate," Harry said.

"Hey." Ron gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Good to see you survived mate."

"No thanks to the Dursley's," Harry answered.

Hermione snuck a glance at Ron who had grown about a foot taller over the summer before turning to Ginny. Ginny had noticed but held back her snicker. "Did you get a special letter from Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we both did," Ginny said indicating both herself and Ron. "You and Harry did too right?"

Hermione nodded her eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Harry replied. "It's going to rock!"

"I can't wait!" added Hermione. "We will get to experience a completely different culture."

Ron opened his mouth to add his two cents when the door of their compartment slid open and Draco Malfoy and his crones, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle walked in.

"What's up Weasel? Trying to catch a fly?" Draco sneered.

"Well of course no train trip would be complete without the visit of Draco Malfoy," Ron said sarcastically.

Draco ignored him. "I have noticed that all your names are on the list to go to Australia. I think it is a pity that the spots should have gone to two weasels, a scarhead and a mudblood."

Hermione's face hardened but her eyes flashed with hurt and anger.

"Shut your face Draco," Ron said through gritted teeth balling his hands into fists. "Didn't your mother ever tell you 'if you have nothing nice to say than don't say it'?"

"Get out Malfoy," Harry said reaching his hand down to his pocket where his wand was.

"Whatever," Draco answered scornfully. "Just know that my father will have something to say to Dumbledore about what privileges he should award to whom."

"Yeah," Crabbe and Goyle agreed gruffly before all three turned and made their exit.

Ron stood up and slammed the compartment door behind them. He threw a concerned glance at Hermione before taking his seat again.

Hermione looked calm however as she tucked her book away into her bag. "Chocolate frog Ron? The food cart is here," she said.

The rest of the trip was uneventful as they pigged out on sweets from the food cart and then changed into their robes. Before long the train was slowing down and they peered out the window at the familiar sight of Hogsmeade station.

**I would like to thank my beta kittyluvr for her help**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers I really appreciate it **

Ginny got off the train when it eventually reached Hogsmeade Station and got into one of the horseless carriages that were waiting for the students. She was closely followed by Harry, Hermione and Ron and she felt the carriage start to move. The carriage went through the black steel gates and through the school grounds. It was silent in the carriage and out. Finally it came to a stop and Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione all got out and went through the huge oak doors before arriving in the huge Entrance Hall. Ginny saw the beautiful stairs but went into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table next to Neville and Hermione quickly sat down next to Ginny, Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry was at the very end of the table. They laughed and talked excitedly, anticipation filling them all. After what seemed like the hundredth time Ginny's stomach had rumbled Dumbledore stood up.

"Silence! I have very few announcements to make but first we will have the sorting."

Ginny saw the brim of the hat open and heard the song; it was a new one that summed up each of the houses in three words. After it had completed the song the hat fell silent and sat on the three legged stool awaiting the first student to be sorted.

"Ab-Had, Harrietta" Professor McGonagall said. A Girl with black pigtails walked up and put the hat on her head

"Ravenclaw" The hat shouted and Harrietta walked to the Ravenclaw table where the Grey Lady welcomed her.

The same process kept going until "Zymbino, Zachary" was sorted into Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall then got up and picked up the three-legged stool and hat and took her seat at the teachers' table.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat before saying, "I just have two words to say and they are "dig in"."

The empty golden plates down the centre of all the tables were suddenly overflowing with food. Ginny helped herself to some vegetables and roast and started eating. Next to her Hermione was eating daintily, her nose wrinkled slightly as Ron beside her sent crumbs flying as he stuffed his face. Ginny began to laugh and everyone looked at her. She shrugged and returned to her meal. She couldn't help but feel a sense of joy of being inside Hogwarts walls once more.

Eventually the golden plates emptied again and the hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood.

"Now I would like to remind people that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to _all _students." Ginny could've sworn that his eyes swept over their little group. "Also there is a list of items that are banned. I am sure that you all know what they are but I would like all prefects to make sure that the first years are informed by collecting a list from Mr Filch before returning to your respective common rooms tonight.

I would like to remind the few people about the meeting after for all students chosen for the trip to Australia but now we shall sing the Hogwarts song." Then with Dumbledore as conductor the school burst into song.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

The first years looked bewildered throughout the song and were relived to be lead out of the Great Hall by their prefects afterwards. As the hall began to empty of students and teachers Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to the front. Dumbledore smiled at them welcomingly before leading them into the room behind the teachers' table.

Once everyone was there Dumbledore read out a list of names to assure everyone was there. "Well everyone is here so we can get down to business. You all know that you will be leaving for Australia tomorrow at noon so you will not be attending any classes tomorrow. Also just remember that while you are over there you will be representing Hogwarts so don't fool around. Are there any questions?"

Padma Patil raised her hand and Dumbledore nodded. "Will they provide us with their uniform?"

"Yes they will provide you with all of your new school gear on your arrival. You will however be required to wear your Hogwarts uniform there and so you will be wearing that for your introduction ceremony," Dumbledore replied. "Anymore questions?"

"Will we be sorted into a house?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"You will all be going into one house and you will have your own dormitory but will share the common room with the rest of the students of that house," Dumbledore replied. "Any more questions?"

"Do they teach really differently at Rextrotter? I mean, we haven't really heard much about them," Hermione asked timidly.

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "A valid question. Indeed Rextrotter is a discreet school and is reasonably separated from the Wizarding world as we know it. That is the reason for this exchange. They do teach rather differently over in Australia and so this is a chance for all of you to experience a different type of magic and gain many new skills."

"Different magic, sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Indeed," was all he said. "Anymore questions?"

No one raised their hand so Dumbledore said "Meeting dismissed." Ginny left quickly and hurried to the Gryffindor Common room looking forward to sleeping in her nice four-poster bed.

(T)(H)(E) (N)(E)(X)(T) (M)(O)(R)(N)(I)(N)(G)

Ginny awoke the next morning by being gently shaken. She opened her eyes and even through her blurry vision she recognised the bushy hair.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Hermione said.

Ginny grunted and got out of bed shooing Hermione out of the dormitory before getting dressed into her uniform and cloak. She made sure that her trunk was packed before joining Hermione downstairs and hurrying to the Entrance Hall where everyone else was waiting.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Weasley and Miss Granger," Dumbledore said indifferently. Hermione looked slightly annoyed. "Come the Thestrals are waiting."

"The what are waiting?" Ginny asked the question popping out before she could think.

"The Thestrals pull the carriages." Harry explained and Draco smirked at Harry's explanation. Then they all went out the oak doors and saw only two of the horseless carriages. Ginny's trunk along with everyone else's was already strapped to the top of them. Ginny got in the first one as did Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna. Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Padma and Hannah got in the other one. Finally they were off and Ginny could barely hide her excitement. She looked back at the giant castle and Dumbledore waving from the entrance and waved back. G_oodbye Hogwarts, _she thought sadly. _I will see you soon._

"Bloody Hell, it is really happening!" Ron said sounding extremely excited.

"Yep," Ginny agreed.

The rest of the trip was silent until suddenly there was a strange sensation and carriage left the ground.

"Ahh!" Ginny screamed as she was tossed sideways when the Thestrals turned and the carriage tipped sideways in the air.

"Dumbledore didn't mention that we would be flying there," Hermione said anxiously clutching the pole next to her.

"How else were we going to get there?" Ron asked

"I thought we'd just floo or something," Harry said looking slightly pale.

"I didn't even think," Hermione said. "I just figured that we would take and aeroplane or something."

"An aeroplane?" Ron questioned.

"A huge muggle aircraft that can fly," Hermione explained.

Ron just looked at her with a blank expression on his freckly face.

Soon they adjusted to the strange feeling and began to relax. Soon both Luna and Harry had fallen asleep and Hermione was teaching Ron a muggle game named Snap. Ginny looked out the window amazed at how high they were. They couldn't even see the ground through the thick blanket of white cloud. Soon Ron stopped playing and complained of hunger. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to play a single game of Solitaire. Ron began staring out the opposite window and the carriage fell into silence. Ginny could feel her eyelids begin to droop when a loud snore erupted from Harry. Ginny, Ron and Hermione cracked up laughing and spent the rest of trip joking together and occasionally poking Harry and Luna who didn't seem to notice. Soon Ginny could feel the carriage begin to descend finally they hit the ground.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed when she got out of the carriage. They were in a clearing surrounded by gum trees and bushes. The ground was a reddish colour and a slight breeze played with the dust.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said clambering out.

"Ah, you must be the Hogwarts students," a lady's voice said. She was a middle-aged woman with flyaway brown hair. Her eyes sparkled similarly to Dumbledore's. Behind her was a similar carriage to theirs except it was red and next to her was a male teacher. He didn't look so kind with his dark and frizzy comb-over and tiny button eyes. Both of them were dressed in robes of a deep purple but with brown boots on their feet that looked out of place.

"Yeah that's us" Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you all," she said with a smile. "I am Professor Smith and I am headmaster of Rextrotter Wizarding School. This is Professor Bruce and he is our Potions Teacher as well as groundskeeper." Professor Bruce glared at them while patting down a stray wisp of hair.

Ginny shivered. Suitable that the potions teacher should be so creepy.

The Hogwarts students all proceeded to introduce themselves and Professor Smith shook each of their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Professor Smith said. "How about you come to our castle."

**A/N: I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Kittyluvr for her help!**


End file.
